Expédition risquée
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Mais qui de Louis ou d'Oliver est seme ? Voilà une question existencielle que Lorenzu, Erwan, Niels et Néel (même s'il ne voulait pas venir) se doivent de résoudre !


Titre : Expédition risquée

Rating : T

Personnages : 2P!France, Angleterre, NPDC, Bretagne, Corse et Basse-Normandie

Résumé : Mais qui de Louis ou d'Oliver est seme ? Voilà une question existencielle que Lorenzu, Erwan, Niels et Néel (même s'il ne voulait pas venir) se doivent de résoudre !

Note d el'auteur : Suggéré par Dragonna ! Bonne lecture !

RAPPEL :

Louis : 2P!France

Oliver : 2P!Angleterre

Erwan : 2P!Bretagne

Niels : 2P!Nord-Pas-de-Calais

Lorenzu : 2P!Corse

Néel : 2P!Basse-Normandie

* * *

- Mais je te dis que c'est impossible ! T'as vu le caractère de Louis ? Outre le fait de se mettre en grève toutes les deux minutes, il a un fichu sale caractère ! Impossible qu'il soit soumis !

- MAIS BORDEL ! J'ai fais une alliance avec Oliver y'a quelques siècles et ce mec est aussi stable qu'un pingouin sans pattes ! Il peut très bien domi…Rzzz…

- Je déteste argumenter avec toi !

Erwan soupira et poussa la mèche qui lui retombait sur l'œil gauche, bloquant la moitié de sa vision. Mais elle revint, voile orange clair devant ses yeux verts tout aussi clair. Bon, tant pis. Lurenzu venait une fois de plus de s'endormir en plein milieu de sa phrase, ses cheveux noirs couvrant ses yeux verts. Aaaah, les narcoleptiques.

- J'DIS BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! Alors, qu'ech'qui'ch'pache ichi ?

- Niels ! Expliques donc à Lurenzu que c'est Louis le dominant de son couple !

- Il roupille, tu veux que j'lui explique quoi comme cha ?

- Ton accent rend mon cerveau liquide et le fait ressortir par mes oreilles.

Niels tira la langue au roux. Erwan sourit en observant son ami du Nord-Pas-de-Calais. Blond aux yeux verts. Bizarrement, il tenait sous son bras Néel. Le pauvre bas-normand aux yeux bleus clairs et aux cheveux blancs semblait se demander dans quoi il s'était encore fourré.

- Bon, alors, Niels, t'en penses quoi ?

- Ben…J'ai longtemps vécu avec Oliver et…J'en chais rien. Ben…Néel et moi sommes volontaires pour aller voir !

- Non, TU es volontaire pour aller voir…gémit l'albinos aux yeux bleus, Je venais tranquillement chez Erwan, j'étais pas sensé te croiser…

- Martyrises pas mon petit normand, toi, sale bête consanguine !

Erwan récupéra l'albinos qui poussa un profond soupir.

- T'en fais pas Néel, je conquerrais le monde et il ne pourra plus t'embêter ! Le monde entier sera breton, la langue mondiale sera le breton et…

- Commences déjà à récupérer le Mont-Saint-Michel…grogna Lorenzu en se réveillant.

- Je l'ai pas perdu ! Néel me le garde aimablement, voilà tout.

Les trois autres roulèrent des yeux de manière tout à fait synchronisée. Ils débattirent de la place de Louis et Oliver dans leur petit couple franco-anglais durant une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à décider d'aller vérifier eux-même. Oliver étant chez Louis actuellement, ce serait simple.

Niels s'auto-désigna photographe et ils allèrent jusqu'à chez France. Sa chambre était au premier étage. Lorenzu proposa de faire la courte échelle.

- Je ne monterais jamais sur les épaules d'un narcoleptique, Niels, ne risque pas ta vie aussi.

- Merchi, Erwan.

Lorenzu fit la moue et croisa les bras, signalant qu'il boudait. Juste avant de s'endormir.

Nord-Pas-de-Calais grimpa tant bien que mal sur les épaules de Bretagne qui grogna en lui marmonnant qu'il était temps d'arrêter de bouffer du maroille. Basse-Normandie, à côté, jetait de frénétiques coups d'œil autour de lui en répétant qu'ils devraient rentrer et que la vie privée de France et Angleterre ne les regardait pas.

- Bon, alors, Niels ?

- Ils chont chur le canapé et…

- Tu me niques les épaules !

- Rzzz…

- On devrait pas être là…

Niels n'écouta pas ses compères, se concentrant sur ce qu'il filmait. Ils étaient arrivés pile au bon moment, le français et l'anglais s'enlaçaient sur le canapé. Enfin, Oliver enlaçait Louis qui essayait de fumer sa cigarette en paix.

- Bon, Niels, je vais craquer, là !

- Attends, attends, cha devient intérechant ! Puis tu veux dominer le monde, non ? Alors tu peux bien chupporter min poids.

- Mais t'es gros !

- Criez pas, ils vont nous entendre…

- Rzzz…

Pour l'instant, Oliver avait l'air de dominer, retirant avec malice les vêtements de France. Mais non ! Retournement de situation, Louis plaqua l'anglais aux cheveux roses contre le canapé !

AU même moment, Erwan craqua. Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux dans un grand cri, ce qui réveilla Lorenzu qui cria à son tour, demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Ils entendirent nettement les deux nations s'interroger sur la nature du bruit, se relever et se déplacer.

- REPLI ! hurla Corse.

- Je savais que ça allait mal finir…

- ON COUUURT !

Bretagne attrapa le petit Basse-Normandie sous son bras et partit sans demander son reste. Nord-Pas-de-Calais et Corse s'apprêtèrent à faire la même chose mais Lorenzu s'effondra de sommeil.

- Non, réveille-toi !

Grâce à un bon coup de pied du Nord-Pas-de-Calaisien, le corse se réveilla et recommença à courir.

- Mais…Viens, Niels !

- Non, ils vont nous rattraper chinon ! Je vous couvre…Adieu !

- Non, viens avec nous !

- Je dois me chacrifier !

- Ne fais pas ça !

- Je le dois !

- No…Mais, attends, pourquoi on fait une espèce de scène dramatique, là ?

- J'en chais rien, mais va-t-en.

- D'accord.

Sans plus de protestations, Corse repartit d'un pas tranquille. Niels vit les deux nations surgir, n'ayant visiblement pas apprécié d'être espionnés. Il décida de sortir sa carte maîtresse dès le début.

En déchirant d'un coup tous ses vêtements.

* * *

- Et…Et après… ?

- Oh, t'en fais pas, Néel, après, Louis m'a engueulé mais Oliver a rigolé et ils m'ont fait entrer. Puis Oliver m'a même offert un cupcake, il était hyper bon.

- Euh…Et t'e sûr que y'avait rien de bizarre dans ce cupcake ?

- Nan, il était hyper bon !

Lorenzu se pencha sur Erwan de manière à ce que Niels ne l'entende pas.

- Tu crois qu'on doit lui dire maintenant qu'il a une corne de licorne au milieu du front ?

* * *

Voilà, c'était du gros crack...

Review ? :3


End file.
